The Accident
by N30N- THUND3R
Summary: An accident that occurred has some terrifying consequences.


**The Accident**

**This is based off of a picture I found while browsing the interwebs. Hope you enjoy.**

Pinkie Pie was bouncing down the main road of Ponyville, on her way to the hospital to bring Twilight Sparkle the gift Pinkie bought. Pinkie was nearly at the hospital when she met up with Applejack.

"Oh! Hi Applejack!" Pinkie exclaimed as she saw the earth-pony.

"Howdy, Pinkie." Applejack said in her country drawl. "Y'all off to see Twilight?" She asked.

"Yup! I got her a present. I would've brought a whole party, but they wouldn't let me." Pinkie Pie said looking slightly crestfallen.

"I would expect not. It is a hospital." Applejack said. Then the two ponies walked inside the hospital and made their way to the second floor.

"I just want Twilight to know that her friends never stopped thinking about her! When she gets out, I'm gonna throw her a welcome home party." Pinkie Pie stated.

All of a sudden, two nurses ran by. "Excuse me! Emergency!" one of the nurses shouted as she ran by. Pinkie Pie was turned around by the force of the impact when one nurse ran into her.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack questioned. "Oh no… that's Twilight's room! Pinkie, c'mon." Applejack said with worry in her voice. Then the two mares quickly ran into Twilight's room, Pinkie leaving the present she brought for Twilight in the hall.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked from Twilight's bedside. The faithful dragon had not left Twilight's side for a second. He had tears forming in his eyes, knowing what the answer would be almost as soon as he asked.

"She has no pulse! Nurse get the defibrillator ready!" The doctor said, both answering Spike's question and preparing to resuscitate Twilight."

"Oh no, oh no, no. Noooo!" Spike screamed as the devastating news clicked inside of his mind.

The unicorn doctor was preparing the defibrillator for use on Twilight. "Alright! Clear!" The doctor said as he attempted to resuscitate Twilight. It failed to bring her back. "Clear!" He shouted again as he attempted at revival once again. Like last time, it failed to bring Twilight back to consciousness.

"Please come back, Twilight. Please come back." Spike whispered, tears streaming down his face more freely. The same was happening with Pinkie Pie and Applejack. They were crying silently and hoping that Twilight would come back.

"This isn't working!" The doctor said, annoyed. He tossed aside the defibrillator. "Prepare for CPR! We're losing her!" He said, worried that he might lose a patient. He began to compress and decompress her chest as he performed the necessary actions for CPR. "One…Two…Three…Four…Come on, don't give up on me now!" He said. He kept trying to bring her back, but to no avail. She just wouldn't respond. After five minutes of CPR, the doctor decided to give up. "I'm sorry to say that she's gone." The doctor said solemnly.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie began to cry more profusely now, knowing that one of their best friends was gone forever. Spike, however, refused to accept the fact. "P-please get up Twilight…get up…t-this isn't funny…" Spike said while sniffling and fighting back the waves of tears building up behind his eyelids. "I didn't mean to fight with you…open your eyes! Please…please wake up Twi." He said, the tears that were building up now were running down his face.

"Spike…" Applejack said while trying to comfort Spike.

"She…she's going to wake up…right Applejack? Right?" Spike said while sniffling and crying more vigorously.

"…She's…Spike…Ah don't know how to say it…but…" Applejack said, trying to help Spike deal with the grief.

"…I…I think I…I did this…" Spike sniffled. "…She wanted to go to Everfree Forest, and I…" Spike hiccupped because of his sadness. "…Told her she c-c-couldn't…" Spike said while bawling like a baby.

"Spike…no…this ain't yer fault…" Applejack said trying to comfort Spike some more.

"Applejack…a few minutes ago…she…she just stopped…" Spike hiccupped again. "…She said she was feeling a little pain in her chest and… and when I got the doctor to help her take her medicine… he called the nurses…she wasn't breathing or anything…" Spike sobbed uncontrollably.

"…Oh twilight…no…" Pinkie Pie whispered to herself. She was trying to keep herself together, but she was failing rapidly.

"…Spike…there was nothin' you coulda done…you did all you could…" Applejack said, Spike's emotions getting to her.

"…Then why does it hurt so much?" Spike asked Applejack.

"Ah don't know Spike. But now what are we gonna tell the others?" Applejack asked to no-pony in particular. Spike ran out of the room in tears, up to the roof of the hospital where he would be alone. Applejack and Pinkie Pie ran outside the hospital to tell Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash what had happened to Twilight.

Pinkie Pie found Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walking outside of Sugarcube Corner. She broke the news to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy as gently as she could. But in the end, they both got the message. Fluttershy was devastated and Rainbow Dash took off in a fit of anger and sadness.

Applejack found Rarity at her shop fixing the dresses she had in the window. Much like Pinkie Pie, Applejack told the news to Rarity as gently as possible. Rarity was shaken by the news. Applejack and Rarity hugged each other as to comfort the other.

The five of them met back up so they could visit the hospital and pay their last respects to Twilight and her memory. The sight that they were met with did not help with the emotions that were going through them at the time. They saw blood around the entrance to the hospital. At the center of the pool of blood was the lifeless body of Spike. From what was in front of them, the five were able to determine that Spike had taken Twilight's death the hardest and he had decided to jump from the roof of the hospital. There were nurses scrambling to clean up what had happened. Fluttershy nearly retched at the sight. It was one thing to hear about someone dying. It was a completely different thing to see death in person.

**Epilogue:**

A few months later, Rainbow Dash had flown off, never to be seen again. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack had held a funeral for Spike, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie, who had killed herself from an overdose of antidepressants. Nobody knew what happened to her until nobody saw here around. The triple funeral was very long and depressing. Each of the remaining members of the mane six provided their own eulogy for their best friends. Nopony said a word. There were plenty of tears shed as family members and other friends mourned over the loss of their loved ones. Princesses Celestia and Luna both came to the funeral and provided the closing statements and expressed how those who died would forever remain as long as they were remembered by those who loved them.

A few weeks later, Rainbow Dash turned up dead in an apartment in Manehatten after slicing her wrists and letting herself bleed out. After losing four friends, Rarity lost it. She went crazy from the loss of her friends and she was sent to an insane asylum where she would spend the rest of her short life. She refused to eat or drink because she lost her will to live.

Applejack fought her way past the depression and lived on. She managed to live a somewhat normal life, occasionally saddened by the loss of her friends.

Fluttershy became a hermit and a recluse. She lived in her house for the rest of her life. Staying away from other ponies except for Applejack, who provided Fluttershy some food once every week. After a while, the animals she kept around her house started to leave her. This caused her to become even more withdrawn, until one day, she just lost the will to live. She stopped doing anything and just died like Rarity. But unlike Rarity, Fluttershy still retained a slight bit of sanity.

**I didn't know I was able to write such depressing stories. I made myself cry at the end. Please review or PM me to let me know if you like me writing one-shots.**

**This has been Lucas, signing off.**


End file.
